Jack and his first teenage Believer
by UniteTheFandoms
Summary: The other children have stopped believing in Jack Frost and he is back to square one. So when he finds a teenage girl who believes in him, Jack is overjoyed, what happens when his feelings for her deepen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fan fiction ever, so sorry for any mistakes, still trying to get the hang of it.**

Jack's POV

Jack Frost guardian of fun was down in the dumps; Jamie, Cupcake and the other kids had almost grown-up and were now teenagers, about 14-16 years old and had stopped believing. As a result he was back to square one, having been unable to convince other kids he existed. I mean it was hard enough before when no one believed in him, but at least he'd had hope that maybe one day they'd believe in him and now that it had happened, but had been taken away from him, well his hopes were burning low.

It was November, mid-winter and strolling along the high street in his home town Burgess; he couldn't see the point any more. Catching sight of his former best friend and first believer he flew after Jamie, hoping against hope that somewhere in Jaime's mind he would believe again.

Gliding along beside him and waving his hand in front of Jaime's face, leaning on his staff, he called "Hey Jaime, remember me, it's your buddy jack, Jack Frost"

Jaime did not even blink, let alone turn around, he continued determinedly along the high street dodging early Christmas shoppers. All Jack managed to do was cause ice to form on the pavement causing numerous shoppers to slide all over the place. Great jack thought, I never should have left for the summer.

Leaving for the summer when Jamie had just turned 13, was Jack's big mistake, over that summer Jamie had decided that he was too old to believe, having recently become a teenager, his Mother insistence that he was too old to have imaginary friends and Jack's absence, caused his belief to wither and die. His friends too began to doubt the existence of jack frost and they too with their parents instance and the fact they were being bullied as the 'Frosty Freaks' , stop believing in Jack too.

Jack's hopes were crushed in an instant and slowing to a halt he turned around and felt the all too familiar feeling of people walking through him, making him feel insignificant, small and unloved. Placing his feet on the pavement which rapidly froze, he turned the corner and crashed straight into a teenage girl around 14, who had been franticly running down the street. Jack barely had time to think 'What _she _believes!' before the girl picked herself up and blurted a quick "I'm so sorry" before she dashed off again, her white scarf trailing behind her, leaving behind a green woolly hat with a white pom-pom on the top, which had been knocked off during her haste. Picking up the discarded hat he looked inside to see if there were any name tags. There were none. "I HAVE A BELIVER" jack screamed, jumping up and down with joy, racking his hands through his hair "AND SHE SAW ME AND EVERYTHING" "YAHOO!" He cried doing a somersault in the air. "My first teenage believer" he said breathing heavily and gasping for breath. "I've gotta go after her." He sped after her, wondering who, was this mysterious girl who believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Oh yeah forgot to say in my last chapter I do not own Jack frost or rise of the guardians, but Sofia I did make up, so yeah enjoy. **

Sofia's POV

Sofia skidded to a halt outside the restaurant in which her step-mother forced her to work in, to pay for her 'rent' meaning; she took all her earnings off her on pay day. It wasn't fair her step sisters didn't have to lift a finger, yet she was expected to wait on them hand and foot and do endless chores, as well as homework. Oh well life isn't fair.

Panting for breath, after her lengthy run down the street, in order to get to work on time, she pushed the door open and went inside the stuffy, crowded restaurant. Djanjo's Grill (**name of restaurant, it's made up) **was just about the unhealthiest place to eat in town, with no vegetarian options and a huge variety of grilled meat ranging from beef to kangaroo (shipped in specially), all dripping with fat and grease and everything accompanied with fatty chips or curly fries because all the food was really unhealthy, it tasted really good, so as a result the restaurant was hugely popular.

As the restaurant gained in popularity, the unemployed flocked there to work, knowing the restaurant would be able provide them with a steady income because of this her step-mother had easily been to get her the lowest of the low ,Garbage Girl. Her roles included taking out the rubbish and separating it for the rubbish men, mopping the floors and cleaning and disinfecting the toilets.

When she got behind the counter, her boss Sandra snapped "Your late, I'm going to have to tell your step-mum", Sofia's stomach sank, her palms became all sweaty, swallowing the lump in her throat and just before she begged Sandra not to tell, she felt a cold icy breeze pass through the restaurant, calming her and cooling her sweaty palms. She felt a presence behind but didn't turn around thinking it was just another customer. "Please Sandra, I know you and my step-mum have a deal, but just this once let me off, I'll even do overtime, please" Sandra sniffed "Fine, now get on your overalls, the leftovers need sorting for collection on Monday." Sighing Sofia headed to the back to pull on her overalls.

Jack's POV

Jack peered in through the window, struggling to see through the condensation on the window, catching sight of the mysterious girl, he slipt in through the door and proceeded to make his way toward her, stopping just a few feet away. She didn't turn around, unsure of what to do, in case he alarmed her and made her seem crazy to the other customers, for talking to thin air, Jack just hovering in mid- air surveying human life.

Ah, how nice he thought to be seen and noticed. He also used this moment as a chance to look at her. She had long blonde wavy hair and was skinny, bordering on the underfed, he was just going to see if her could catch a glimpse of her face, but overhearing the last of the girl's conversation, he sneaked around the back, just as she appeared wheeling a large bin over-flowing with rotting bones, half finished chips and leaking chip oil. How can she stand it? He thought. It reeked; Jack could still smell it even with the wind, trying to waft it away. Steeling his nerve he began to approach her, this is it he thought I'm finally going to meet her, his stomach flipped over in excitement. Unfortunately just at that moment baby tooth appeared, telling him he was needed urgently at tooth's palace, sighing Jack flew away, taking his last glimpse of the believer as she grew smaller and smaller, her blonde her glinting in the sunlight. I don't even know her name Jack thought in dismay.

**Is it any good? Please leave a comment and sorry about the cliff hanger and the long description, they ****_will_****meet, probably in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own Jack Frost or rise of the guardians and yes they do meet in this chapter, please leave a review, all appreciated. **

**Sofia's POV**

While sorting the rubbish into four separate piles of waste, glass, plastic and paper, Sofia's thoughts kept returning to the blue-eyed, white-haired boy (obviously dyed) she crashed into during her sprint down the high street, he was cute really cute, probably counted as hot, but she wasn't great at classifying boy's hotness levels. Besides she'd probably blown her chance by crashing into him, boys tended not to go for girls who caused them injuries.

It was weird though how he had no shoes on and was standing on an icy pavement. Weren't his feet freezing? Maybe he was homeless, yeah that's probably it, it would explain why he was so skinny and why was he carrying a staff? Trouble walking maybe, but he'd picked himself up with athletic ease. Why am I even thinking about him? I'll probably never see him again, stop daydreaming and get on with sorting, she scolded herself, and do you want another 'chat on manners' from your step-mum. Her hands started shaking in fear at the thought, No she definitely did not and she ploughed on with her work.

Jack's POV

After the call from Tooth which turned out to be about, the tooth fairies being unable to collect teeth from the children, because of violent snow storms off the north coast of Canada. Which Jack calmed after a few hours, he'd returned to Djanjo's Grill, only to find she'd gone.

Then for the rest of the week Jack flew around Burgess, trying to locate the mysterious girl. He'd managed to find her at 1o'clock in the morning, (**all will be explained**) in the Burgess National Park, ice skating on the lake, mesmerized Jack had watched her flipping, gliding and jumping on the ice, for hours. She was amazing!

Unfortunately Jack hadn't the courage to go and talk to her, afraid he would mess up and she'd stop believing, he was definitely a lot more cautious when it came to believers than he used to be, but hey it was understandable. After all 300 years of being ignored and then finally being believed, by Jamie and the others and then only to have it taken away by the cruel passing of time and doubt, would make anyone weary and cautious. Instead he just sat and watched her skating from afar enthralled by her skill.

After a week of doing this Jack decided enough was enough and dropped out of his usual perch on a tree and said quite causally as though he did it every day at 3 o'clock in the morning "Nice skating".

She spun round, surprised and alarmed to find someone watching her. "Ur, thanks" she said. Seeing her face for the first time Jack was overwhelmed, by her beauty, with big green eyes, creamy skin, a petit nose and a mouth which curved slightly upwards, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He drew a sharp breath, not sure what to say. Pull yourself together Jack he chided himself; you are not a guy who falls for a girl just because she's pretty. Placing his hands in his pocket for reassurance, his hand brushed against something, her hat "I'm just returning your hat, you dropped it when we bumped into each other", pulling it out and handing it to her. She muttered quick thanks and they stood there for a while in awkward silence.

Sofia's POV

I took my usual route the lake to practise my ice skating, at my usual time of 1 o'clock in the morning. Let me explain, I can only practise at night because my step-mother's forbidden me to skate, she says it's a waste of time when I could be earning more cash at Djanjo's Grill (which she would just take), but I love skating and was not going to give up that easily. I just hope I'll never get caught, so far so good.

What I did not expect was the boy I crashed into almost a week ago would be spying on me. What a creepy, guy he's probably a pervert a homeless, pervert a hot, homeless, pervert if my previous predictions were right and then he said" Nice skating", okay maybe he's not such a creep, maybe he's nice. Wait, Sofia you forgetting he's spying on you at 1 in the morning, who knows how long he's been there. So it came as a complete surprise when he returned my hat to me, I muttered a quick thanks, unsure whether to pull my skates of and run home, in case he was a pervert or whether he was actually a nice person, who had trouble sleeping so went for midnight strolls.

He broke the silence with "this is the part, you tell me your name" WHAT, no way, not telling him my name, sure he seems nice and all but I'm not sure I wanted to tell him, I mean what if he told my step mum, I shuddered at the thought. Unperturbed, he said while leaning on his staff "I'm Jack Frost". Wait, his parents named him after a winter spirit, weird but he didn't pick it. My reaction of stony silence seemed to bug him "_The_ Jack Frost, the winter spirit who brings joy and laughter to children, he insisted, that's it I decided he's a druggy, a delusional druggy. "Okay" I said seriously creped out "I'm just going to leave, right now" I skated as fast as I could to the other side of the lake.

Unfortunately my numerous nights skating had weakened the ice and suddenly there was an almighty crash as the ice beneath me gave way and I plunged into the icy depths.

**Thoughts? Sorry for the fact its long, but I got into it. Don't worry I'll explain why she's all creped out by Jack even though she believes, hopefully it'll sense. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****ProudtobeDivergent****, ****Twilight-A-16****, ****Silent Sparrow****, (Coolest person ever, she told me to write this) ****Itarella31****and last but not least ****Flowerchild23****, for reviewing previous chapters. ****I do not own Jack Frost or rise of the guardians. **

Sofia's POV

It was cold and dark and I was scared. My lungs' felt like the air was being sucked out of them, the water was so cold, my legs and arms numbed until I couldn't feel them, i struggled to kick towards the surface but, I didn't know where the surface was. I was just surrounded by suffocating, freezing darkness. Waving my hands in front of my face I couldn't see them, slowly I turned with the current, desperately searching for the hole I had fallen through, seeking, straining my eyes, there was nothing.

I resigned myself to death, I was already half asleep, from staying up all night skating, it wouldn't take much just to slip away quietly, nobody would miss me. Guess I never would find out if dad came home or if the white haired, blue- eyed boy who called himself Jack Frost was nice or not. I closed my eyes and felt a cold, bony hand reach for my wrist, let them I thought and blacked out.

Jack POV

I watched in horror as the ice cracked beneath her feet, far too quickly for me to refreeze it and saw her sink beneath the surface. "NO!" I screamed, my first teenage believer, without a second thought, I dived into the water, leaving my staff

I willed myself not to freeze the water, which takes a lot of concentration, so I wouldn't freeze her to death that thought was too horrible even to think about it. "Don't freeze it, don't freeze it, don't freeze it don't freeze it , I begged and chanted in my head, frantically searching for her, twisting and turning in a frenzy of activity.

She was barely conscious, when I reached her, I grabbed her wrist and gently but hurriedly pulled her to the surface. When we broke the surface, I gasped heavily, breathing deeply, dragging her to the side of the lake I turned her over. She looked awful, her skin had gone deathly pale, and her lips had a blue tinge to them and her eye lashes and blonde hair had frozen flakes of ice clinging to them. She was barely breathing.

HOW DO I GET HER TO BREATHE? I have no idea thought Jack, maybe there's someone who can help. I glanced around the park it was devoid of people. "No, please don't let her die," I sobbed to myself "I don't even know her name." No Jack, pull yourself together, I thought, think, think, putting my hands to my head. A memory flashed into my mind, of when a small child of around 8 had collapsed and stopped breathing, a man had breathed into her mouth and done something to her stomach? I'd been too far away to see it. I pinched her nose, took a deep breath and breathed into her mouth; I kept doing this again and again willing for her to breathe.

Suddenly, she took a deep breath and sitting up; she coughed and spluttered, retching up what seemed to be half the lake. Thank god and I breathed a sigh of relief, laughing slightly with hysteria. "You had me scared for a moment" I said, smiling, which quickly turned into a look of alarm, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and she was muttering under her breath "Not tonight grandma, its cookies and milk, Thursday's is peanut butter" I placed a hand on her forehead, she was ice-cold, even for my standards. Idiot jack got to get her warm and I dry. Finding a bag by the side of the lake, with an address inside, 34 Yewtree lane which I had to assume, was her's, because I hadn't seen anyone else. I carefully pulled her onto my back, grabbed my staff and her bag I asked the wind to fly me to 34 Yewtree lane. Her soaked clothed weighed my down and made it difficult to fly smoothly; I landed with a bump on the front porch. The front door was locked but the back door was open, I assume by her. I crept into the still house, careful not to make any noise and sneaked upstairs.

I peeked into each upstairs bed-room all of whom were occupied by snoring, asleep people, dead to the world, faces too dark to see. Until I finally came to a sparsely decorated room where only a few pictures of a younger version of the girl , I now carried on my back with a man who had a striking resemblance to her, her dad. I laid her carefully on her bed, pulling the duvet over her. She had ceased muttering, and was breathing deeply, but still was deathly white and lips tinged, with blue. I turned the radiator on hating the warmth which seeped out of it I have always preferred winter to summer. Her lips slowly changed from blue to pink and her cheeks returned to normal colouring, but I continued to sit with her encase anything else happened to her, which threatened her safety.

**Makes sense? Please leave a review , thanks so much for those who have reviewed already. In the next chapter they meet properly without her getting creeped out, promise, so we will see, what happens next. I am open to suggestions, with none of the story set in stone. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I am realllly sorry for not updating but, I've had dofe, over the weekend, so catch-up work controlled assessment etc. Please forgive. I'll try and update more regularly **

Sofia's POV

I awoke with a pounding in my head and an ache throughout my body, but cocooned in an lovely warmth, wriggling around I realised I was in my bed, but how had I got there? The last I remembered was skating, and then there was a tree and a boy had dropped out of it..., he'd grey, no white hair he'd offered me something? And then there was a crash and a sense of floating. The pounding in my head increased and I moaned, feeling nauseous, events flicking through my mind muddled and disorientated. WAIT what time was it, please don't be gone past seven my step- mum would kill, with the breakfast and laundry to do. I sat bolt-up right and prised my eyes open and as everything came into focus again, I noticed someone coming into focus, sitting in my chair.

I yelped in surprise, it was the hot, creepy, pervert, what he was doing here! I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a green spiky hairbrush. I brandished it menacingly yelling "_What are you doing here!" _

"You don't remember?" he replied his forehead creasing in concern. What the hell was he talking about? "No, but if you don't get out I'm calling the police!" "You were skating and the ice must have weakened or something and you fell in, I did my best, but you became delirious" he persisted, leaning in to examine my face. Okay, his face was too close for comfort and I hurled the green spiky hairbrush. It hit him squarely in the face, hey I had a pretty good aim. He yelped in surprise, clutching his nose "You nearly broke my nose!" he exclaimed. Right, that was it I'd had enough of this guy sure he was hot but I'm pretty sure he was a stalker I mean people don't just fall out of trees, at 3 am. Time to end this. I grabbed anything and everything within range, from glue sticks to paper to books and hurled it at him screaming "Get out! Get out! Get out!".

Unfortunately he was extremely agile and successfully dogged and ducked the missiles aimed at him; he also refused to leave until he was sure I wasn't suffering from memory loss. I _wasn't _suffering from memory loss, why would I be. Eventually he managed to grab my wrist and stop me from hurling more stuff at him.

The suddenly, my step-mother burst into the room, bristling from anger and fury, even her (dyed) red hair seemed to swing menacingly her dark brown eyes ablaze with rage. Oh no I was in for it, found with a boy in my room, waking everyone up at 5 in the morning; it would be the belt for sure. I felt my skin burn with previous memories. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, UP AT 5'OCLOCK, DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT CIVILISED PEOPLE DO NOT WAKE PEOPLE UP AT 5 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING" she raged " AND" she took a deep breath, looking straight at jack this is it I thought found with a boy, disgracing the family name etc. " NOT TO MENTION MAKING A COMPLETE MESS OF YOUR ROOM, I EXPECT TIDINESS AT ALL TIMES MOST OF ALL FROM YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD, AS A RESULT AND BECAUSE I AM IN AN EXCEPTINALLY GOOD MOOD, ONLY DOUBLE SHIFTS AT DJANJO'S GRILL FOR A MONTH FOR YOU ,_GIRL" _and with that she stormed out of the room, leaving me in stunned silence. Wrenching myself from boy's grip, I sat down heavily on the bed " She didn't see you, how did she not see you" directing the question at the boy, staring at his ice blue eyes.

And gazing into my eyes, he replied with such sadness, leaning on his staff as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders "People never do"

**Please review sorry about the long wait more should come soon , if the teachers are merciful. Comments always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**To all my reviewers and silent reader, hoped you enjoyed last chapter. So onwards! Sorry for the wait more dofe stuff groan.**

Jack's POV

My spirits sawed when she woke seeming to be unharmed and in good health, until it appeared that she was suffering memory loss, having no recollection of her near death experience. This was bad, really bad. Things turned from bad to worse when she started to hurl things from around the room at me and nearly broke my nose! Normally I would have just laughed the whole thing off, chucking a few snow balls here and there, but considering that she'd freaked, out about me just dropping out a tree and I was worried about her brain's condition, it was a no go with the snow balls.

When I did manage to grab her wrists my heart jumping at the touch of her skin, her crazy step-mother thundered into the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. I felt her flinch at every word hurled at her, looking to me then her step-mother in anguish. When the crazy storm of a woman exited the room, she suddenly yanked her wrists out of my grip and sat down with a heavy creak on the bed saying " She didn't see you, how did she not see you", the confusion blatantly there. Her green eyes wide with fear, staring at me. At her gaze 100s of years of memories flashed before my eyes, me being ignored, cast out, alone, people walking through me as though as was something as insignificant as the doormat.

Suddenly the weight of loneliness seemed too much, so I said the first thing which came into my head "people never do". Her emerald gazed back at me, a blaze of emotion, worry, sadness, pain, pity and most prominent loneliness. She blinked and the fire of emotions was gone, replaced with a nervous look. Wrinkling her forehead she nervously said "You're not a ghost are you? Some sort of relative come back to haunt me, or something." What? I thought. She trailed off nervously, twiddling with her blonde hair. I hastily corrected her "What no, do I look like a ghost to you? All pale and translucent, moaning about being dead!"

She became pretty defensive after that"Well how was I suppose to know, I thought you were some pervy stalker and then I find out your... your... some, something, even weirder, What are you anyway!", she demanded " If you're not a ghost and you're not a stalker... I don't even know,if you're real, you could just be an imaginary and besides you might be a ghost without knowing " Sighing, this is not how I thought my first teenage believer would be like, I thought she'd just believe I was _the _Jack frost, famous one in all the stories, but no. Right Jack start from the top. "Have you ever believed in Santa Claus" I said, she interrupt almost immediately " What has that go to do with anything?" , ignoring her I continue " The Easter bunny, tooth fairy, sandman?" "Well yeah" she replied "Everyone has"

"Well they are real, as alive as you and me" trying to make her understand. She annoying replied "So you're not dead?" God, what was it with her and ghosts! "I _am not a ghost" _I exclaimed running my hands through my hair. "How, come you were so cold then" she demanded, "I'm the spirit of winter that's why" I retorted restraining myself from screaming. Why couldn't she just understand? I took a deep breath and continued before she could interrupt again. "They are as real as you and me; they can only be seen by people who believe they exist and there are others know, who are _not believed in, _like me Jack Frost, Cupid, Mother Nature etc you get the picture and the reason why adults can't see us" There was a long pause.

I prayed she believed in me, after thinking I was a stalker and a ghost. She was screwing up her nose in disbelief, my hopes sank.

Sofia POV

I really wasn't sure about this. I finally no longer think he's a stalker but Jack frost the spirit of winter, wasn't he suppose to be... older? This was probably just a crazy dream, deciding to indulge in the dream, I hadn't had a good one in ages, and I asked "Prove it "He looked incredulous "What he" asked. "You heard me, prove it, prove you are Jack Frost spirit of winter and not a ghost" I was suddenly taken back at the sudden, grin that lit up his faith. In an excited voice, jumping onto the bed, with a creak he said "You want proof I'll give you proof" and with a wave of his arms winter exploded in my bedroom

The temperature dropped rapidly as the floor began to turn into an ice rink spreading from where he stood on my bed, laughing he somersaulted, flipped and jumped off my was beginning to fall softly onto the floor. Where he touched the walls icicles grew down the wall rapidly, landing on my bed again he gave a leisurely wave of his wrist and snowflakes float through the air, landing on my eyelashes. He strolled over to the window, in his wake my furniture was slowly was engulfed in ice. At his touch the window frosted over, he began to draw on the window, something I had done stuck in long car journeys, I smiled at the memory and the beauty of winter and _snow in my bedroom._ It was snowing in my bedroom; I could barely hide my excitement. I jumped up from my bed and chased the snowflakes around the room, sticking my tongue out to catch the falling snow, still drifting out of nowhere from the ceiling.

Remembering I had a supposedly non- dead person in my room, I turned to see what he was doing, he was still drawing on the window, but as I watched he seemed to cup the drawing in his hand and out of the window a rabbit made of ice bounded towards me, I laughed and reached out to touch it but, it bounded out of the way, a snowflake landed on my face and melted.

As it melted a sudden memory clicked into my mind. I was about 7 or 8 years old, my mum was still alive and I was struggling to sleep and at that time I still lived next-door to my cousin Jamie Bennett. Peering out of the window I could see into his room, he was chasing a rabbit made of ice and laughing, I laughed too wanting to join in. A snowflake landed on his nose and he mouthed the word Jack frost. I started saying them too believing in him, still wanting to join in, I remember being really surprised when a boy, looking just like the one in front of me had appeared behind Jamie.

I stumble backwards, it was just like the memory, and he really wasn't lying. He was Jack Frost! Since that day seeing Jamie chasing a rabbit I had believed in him I just thought he may have become older. That's why I just thought he was a randomer. My belief has wavered at time, but I continued believing, well not just entirely in him all the others Santa claus, Easter bunny , sandman and others because on that night with the rabbit, I had learnt seeing isn't always believing.

**Thanks for reading, please review cause I not sure it makes sense also this chapter was really hard to write, so sorry if its not as good as previous chapters. Special thanks go to reader for motivating me to continue this fanfic. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello Readers, keep forgetting to say this but I do not own rise of the guardians. Thanks to reader, flowerchild23 and Lakshya for reviewing, makes writing worthwhile. **

Jack's POV

After doodling on the window and making a rabbit appear out of ice, I turned round to admire my handiwork. I have to say it was excellent, I hadn't lost my touch. I noticed the girl, god I really _need_ to know her name after she knew mine which wasn't fair, staring at me, her eyes glazed over. Oh no! Please don't be an after affect about what happened at the lake.I jumped over to her using my staff to propel me. I waved my hands in front of her face, she didn't blink. My stomach sank as the feeling of déjà vu overtook me. No, not again please, not again, I was so close to making her understand I wasn't a creepy dead person.

Frantically I shouted "Hello can you hear, can you see me!" No answer. I grabbed her arms praying that I wouldn't go through them. They didn't and I found myself staring into the green orbs, mesmerised unable to tear my eyes from them. I stared for who knows how long feeling the gentle thrum of her pulse under my cold fingers, leaning in closer, I wondering who she was and how she came to believe in me.

Eventually her eyes lost their glazed over look and she breathed "Jack frost, you really are real" I gaped in surprise, but soon was overjoyed; I released her and started doing back-flips and somersault around the room. Shouting "YES, FINALLY, FINALLY!" Hey it wasn't every day you finally convinced your fist teenage believer you're not a ghost.

I stopped back-flipping after I heard her say "Now I finally understand you're not a crazy, maybe not dead person, but you are Jack Frost, you make me doubt your sanity by doing back flips and screaming"

"Um, yeah but it has been an awfully long time since someone believed in me" I replied. "How long is any awfully long time?" she asked curiously. "About 4 years, not that I complaining, before it was about 300 years, you start to lose track of time after a while" I replied with a shrug.

She raised an eyebrow at that "304 years of being ignored and you just shrug it off, like it never happened" she asked incredulously. "Yep" I say. She muttered under her breath " And I thought I was bad"

"So, what's your name?" I say abruptly, desperately wanting to know. "Um, how about we start from the top" she suggested. "The top?" What on earth does this girl mean start from the top.

She held out her hand and I immediate got it, smiling I slid my hand into her's, feeling my heart beat quicken and hand tingle at her touch. We slowly shook before introducing ourselves. " Jack frost guardian of fun and winter, and an excellent snowball hurler" I say. She smiles at this and says " Sofia Thornton daughter of Nathaniel Thornton" and I have to resist the urge to jump around with excitement because I finally know her name.

**Sorry this chapter was short having a bit of writers block, hope for reader I made it slightly more romancy as you wanted. Any suggestion or improvements you want please say, I'll do my best to interpret them into the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait but this stupid writers block, but don't worry I'm not going to quit with the story, I know where I'm trying to go with the story, it's just getting there, bit like dofe really. But it is now summer holiday ****J****, so I'll try and update more often and get through it , no excuses! Thanks reader for once again motivating me. **

Sofia's POV

Then just as we've introduced ourselves and made our peace, my alarm goes off. Shrieking and wailing telling it's time to go, its 6 o'clock, get up, make breakfast, make the beds, get my step-sisters school stuff together, make them lunch, do this , do that. Oh the joys of my life. Jack jumps back in alarm and then he smiles shyly, showing his embarrassment and pokes it with his stick, it freezes over and shuts up immediately. "I thought a cat had just been murdered or something" he explained. "Well sadly the dying cat, signifies that I have a ton of chores and school to go to and also is your que to _leave_" I reply. He looks hurt, like a wounded animal that has been shot. " Why?" he demand, "You've only just started truly believing and not thinking I'm-" I interrupt "- Seriously, you think one day of school is going to make me think, I'm a delusional idiot and I'll stop seeing and believing in you, you're the first real friend I've had-" I break off, did not mean to say that last bit, no one must know how lonely I am, how suffocated I feel by the constant company of just me, myself and I. "I'm the first friend, you've ever had?" he questions, sounding delighted at the prospect, but also with a sense of understanding behind it. "No" I flatly deny it " Of course not, I have heaps of friends" "Which you just happened to forget about when talking to me?" He says with a smirk on his face.

I carefully walk over pick up the green spiky hair brush, my room still looks like winter has exploded, praying I don't fall over. "If you don't leave right now, I will hurl this at you again" I say threateningly but with a slight smirk dancing on my lips. He backs away feigning injury and with exaggerated fright says " No, please don't threaten me with the evil thing called a hairbrush" I laugh, I have never had a friend to joke about with and to playfully scold. "While you're at it you can get rid of all, this ice and snow. Despite how nice it is, I really don't want my step mum to walk in a see this "I gesture to the clumps of snow and the ice sheet covering almost everything in my room, shuddering at the thought of her finding it. He does a slowly rotating movement with his hand and the ice and snow moves upwards turning into water and then disappearing completely. Jack then goes over to the window, for some reason although he was about to jump out, which is ridiculous but then quickly, turns towards the door. On his way out he, surprises me with a hug, which made by heart race, I decide it must be the excitement and joy of the knowledge that I have a friend and am no longer alone. When he leaves with a weary heart, I climb into my school uniform and head down-stairs to make breakfast.

Jack POV

I decide not to fly out the window because after all Sofia does not know I can fly yet I want it to be a surprise. Sofia, I smile at the thought because I know her name finally, finally. After I leave her room, I slowly float down the stairs and hover over her front door, waiting for her to come out. Of course I wasn't just going to leave, she was my first teenage believer, and I wanted to see her life, learn of her nature and such.

After a few hours, in which I amused myself by hurling snowballs at a few passers-by, she appeared wearing her school uniform of a grey v-necked jumper, white collared shirt and a dark and light blue checked skirt, with a dark blue coat thrown on top. The famous green bobble hat balanced on her head and a heavy black bag slung over her back, with her blonde hair now plaited trailing down the bag.

Following behind her was two teenage girls, who screamed typical teenage girl stereotype, with their skirts extremely short, discarded grey jumpers wrapped causally around their waist and too small and tight shirts, with showed off their stomachs, they tottered around on several inches of bright pink heel, waving their extremely long purple claws around. They must be freezing I thought and indeed I was right as they got closer they complained bitterly about the cold and how they hoped the icy wind wouldn't mess up their hair. Staring at their hair I thought a good icy breeze might actually improve it. Their hair was bleach blonde, which was absolutely straight, fell past their bony cheek bones, long beak like noses and a pointy chin. From what I could see hovering in mid- air their faces were plastered with make-up and the heavily applied eye-make made them look like they had black eyes, which clashed horribly with their dark brown eyes. The two purple clawed girls made their way towards Sofia, I flew in closer to hear what was being said. " I want that completed by tomorrow and it has to be A+ standard, also do this test paper for me it's in for Friday" one of them said dumping a load of work books into Sofia's hands, the other one took this opportunity to pile more books into her hands saying "I need a book report on these four books, by tomorrow" Sofia looked crestfallen " I'm not sure, I'll be able to do all this, as well as my own assignments" Sofia protested. "What did you say" one of them demanded, gripping Sofia's wrist and digging her purple claws into her skin. "N...nothing Brianne" Sofia stammered. "Good because, if you don't get it done on time then we'll tell Mum and you'll have another _chat on manners" _Brianne said with a smirk. Sofia looked horrified and Jack felt his stomach twist in rage, time to teach these two vultures. Hovering two feet above the two girls heads he, swung his staff in a quick and rapid arc, asking the wind for help and sent a powerful icy blast toward them. This caused them to fall back hard onto the cold, cemented pavement with a shriek and mess up their hair into a tight gaggle of knots, with bits of ice entwined so they looked like they were trying to achieve an frozen afro look, much better I thought. "Aah, my hair!" They shrieked and screamed, sprawled on the pavement, Jack noticed that Sofia tried to suppress a smile and smiled too himself, they deserved it.

Just then the red-haired harpy who had shrieked at Sofia appeared in the door-way " Girls, what's all this shrieking and why aren't you in the jag" she said gesturing towards a silver jaguar parked on the pavement. "But Muummm, we can't, go to school looking like this" the one who wasn't Brianne replied pointing to her hair. "Just get in the car you can sort it out on the way to school" she snapped at them and they hurried into the car slamming the door behind them. Noticing Sofia smiling, she yelled " What are you smiling at get moving !" Sofia's smile rapidly evaporated and she hurriedly replied " yes, ma'am" breaking into a quick pace towards school. Her step-mum got into the silver car and started driving , she opened the window when she caught up with Sofia and screeched " Don't forget you have a double shift at Djanjo's for A MONTH" I clenched my jaw, if this is what Sofia's life at home is like then I hope, her school life is better. As Sofia hurried to school I flew after her, thinking well Jack let's go to school. If anyone hurts her they'll get what's coming, no wonder she looked so pale and exhausted.

**Well thanks for reading, please review if you want more chapters. I'll try update soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**After re-watching rise of the guardian not sure if jack is a little OOC (out of character), let me know your thoughts! Thanks to reader, ****hensonmakenzie****and ****Flowerchild23****, for reviewing, despite probably having a busy summer. **

Jack POV

Flying above and behind Sofia as she walked to school, I had to resist the urge to zoom after the car and freeze her harpy step-mother, and her purple clawed children, but decided against it; hey I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile. Besides I could put their lives in danger, as annoying as they are we don't want to be doing that.

Sofia's POV

Trudging along, I couldn't help wishing that Jack was there, he's probably causing snowball fights or a snow storm off the coast or something. He'd probably be able to take the weight of these books for me, beginning to feel the familiar pull on my shoulders and arms and the ache of my back muscles. Not even that I thought, just someone to chat to would be nice.

As you've guessed I'm not one of the popular kids at school, too smart to be a popular, don't wear glasses to be a nerd, can't catch well enough to be a jock(they don't know about my ice-skating), listen to the wrong music to be a hippy or a punk, not enough black make-up to be a Goth. Instead I'm an unnoticeable, some who just sinks into the background, easily forgotten or ignored and anyway even if some did try to be my friend, they would be scorned by my Gucci-wearing, stuck-up step-sisters, also known as Brianne and Britney, two of the dumbest girls in my school, that's why I have to do almost ¾ of their homework, essays and assignments or they would have been kicked out of the school long ago.

By scorning, what they do is spread rumour about you and then 'gather evidence' to back up the room. Gathering evidence mainly consists of them photo-shopping photo's of you or making fake videos, getting hold of your (fake) school report and in extreme cases (fake)criminal records. Those girls are demon photo-shoppers; it's the only thing they are actually good at. The rumours can consist of being an arsonist, heavy drinker, drug addict, paedophile, closet gay or lesbian, racist which is ironic since in a way they are being racist.

The only reason they hadn't spread rumours about me is that they need me to be their personal slave, yay! (Sarcasm) Today was just another day at Bridgedale High School, except the morning had started off surprisingly good, with Brianne and Britney hair being all messed-up, but then had plummeted back to average when my step-mum had screamed at me.

Wearily I head to my locker when I reach school, dodging the usual missiles of wodges of paper, paper aeroplanes, chewing gum and spit. Praying that he and his cronies weren't there I turned the corner, my heart sank he was there. Swallowing, I slowly walked up to him and his gang, dam they were standing directly in front of my locker. They all turned to stare at me at the same time, very creepy. One of them said "What do you want with Dave, bitch". Dave Witburn, school bully and prankster, who everybody had to worship or you'd find yourself, in the rubbish bin for the next three weeks and as with all bullies, he needed his always obedient cronies, who did everything and anything for him, just so they wouldn't find themselves beaten into a pulp. Unfortunately for me Dave's duty not only included being school bully but having his locker right next to mine.

"Um, I just need to get to my locker so I can dump my stuff" gesturing with my crammed full of books arms. Hoping that the morning ritual of me being shut in my locker would be avoided. Another one of his gang members leaned in and snarled "Well looks like, you're going to have to wait misse, Dave's busy right now" Busy for Dave included chewing gum and ramming it into other people's lock so they couldn't open their locker. "But" I squeaked, big mistake, I should know by now. Another of his cronies stepped for and with spit flying everywhere informed me that" you disrespecting Dave's authoritie (**deliberate spelling)** bitch!" and looking at Dave, for the go ahead, which he duly delivered with the slight nod of his head, from there another one wrenched my books from my hands and my bag from my back dumped them on the floor. The one who'd screamed at me continued " Open your locker" I duly opened it not wanting any more trouble, then he picked me up by my collar and pushed me into my locker( **they have big lockers ****J****just go with it)** and then with hearty laughter from his mates picked up my books and threw them into my locker it hit me in my face and I felt the pain starting to throb in my face as a bruise began to form. Then he picked up my bag and emptied that into my locker too and then finally threw my bag at my face as well, finishing with slamming the locker door in my face. When he slammed the door I heard the faint cry of "Hey!"

Left in the dark, my mood plummeted down, despite this happening for a long time, I still felt miserable and dejected each time they did it. I could hear a lot of noise coming from outside. I don't know how long I was in there, but eventually my locker door was cracked opened by the anxious looking Jaime Bennett (**yes Dave is one of the reasons Jaime stopped believing)**, the only person who tried to be my friend. He helped me out of my locker and I nearly fell over Jaime steadied me by grabbing my hand. The floor of the corridor had been turned into an ice rink and but the strange thing was it had not spread to the corners of the corridor; it looked as though someone or something had made a deliberate trail which stretched down the corridor.

Noticing me gawping at the floor Jaime explained " It was really weird, when dave and his gang shoved you into your locker it just started appearing and frost started to climb up their legs. They tried to run of course, but they just slid all over the floor, it was really funny. For once they were the laughing stock of the school!"grinning at the memory. So that's what the commotion was about, wait! I thought _Frost, _it couldn't be could it, Jack's probably in somewhere else spreading ice and snow, I said that it was his _que _to leave , so he would you know leave. Come back of course, but go somewhere not burgessey, where he could get more people to believe in him, hopefully they wouldn't think he was a creepy, perverted ghost like I did. Taking a quick glance down the corridor, straining to see over people heads, nope no sign of Jack Frost, except maybe the ice on the floor. But it was the only way to explain the ice on the floor, better keep an eye out for him Sofia, I chided myself. Jaime handed me my bag now filled with my books and I thanked him.

Just then Jaime's friends appeared, cautiously treading on the ice. "Jaime" cupcake hissed "What are you doing talking to her, if it spreads you will become outcasted by her step-sisters" Jaime looked apologetically in my direction and Cupcake turned to me " Look it's not like we don't want to be your friends we do and you seem a very nice person, but..." I interrupted "But you don't want to risk it" "we're really sorry" interjected another of his friends. "No its okay" I reply flatly, they all looked really miserable at the fact they were telling Jaime not to talk to me, but they are cowards, so they can't risk it, I thought bluntly. I push past them, not looking back and head to English, alone, like the world seems to like me.

**Not sure if locker bit is believable and sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, with mundane things happening. Also By listing these rumours that the two step-sisters make, does not mean I agree with them being unacceptable, not all character views are shared by the author. Thanks for understanding! Don't worry I won't drag out this day of school; I'll try to make it as short as possible, unless you want it longer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Welcome to chapter 10, double digits already! Thanks to Flowerchild23 and reader for reviewing. My last chapter was not one of my best (probably cuse I did it at like 3am) so hopefully this one is more to my satisfaction. If you did like the last chapter I'm glad you did, cuse I really wasn't sure about it. Anyway Enjoy, please review so I know your thoughts! **

Sofia's POV

School was its usual stressful blur of receiving yet more own homework, dodging people in the halls who, may have it in for me, struggling to find a place to eat my lunch without it landing on my lap, face and the floor, courtesy of Dave. Trying to ignore the familiar feeling of loneliness in my stomach and the longing to talk to jack again. However strange things kept happening all day, trails of frost and icicles appearing randomly, bullies who tried the usual routine of tripping me up ,locking me in lockers to make ensure their social reputation remained intact, found themselves glued to the floor by ice, becoming the school's laughing stock.

This led to the usual people who terrorised me to avoid me at all cost, which is something most people would be happy about, no longer having to worry about them, but I go unnoticed so much, that when people do talk to me, even if it's to bully me, although it's not pleasant at least it means they are taking time to notice me and although it's _really _stupid, it makes me feel less lonely.

And I have a brilliant idea who's behind the frost.

Jack POV

I know I'm not really suppose to go around freezing teenagers legs to the floor, but when I saw a group of big burly guys standing around bullying her and laughing about it, I couldn't help myself something just snapped, a rage I hadn't felt since Sandy "died". How could they! As far as I could see Sofia had done nothing to provoke them and they had just shoved her in a locker.

Forgetting they couldn't hear me I yelled "hey!" obviously they didn't react and this fuelled my rage, I gripped my staff and slammed it on the floor causing ice to start creeping up their legs and across the corridor. I was about to send them down the corridor with a well placed icy blast, but then they tried to run and started to slide all over the, caused such a comical scene that other students gathered round and starting laughing and pointing at them. They all started turning bright red and looked extremely embarrassed, I sure some even had tears in their eyes.

They eventually managed to break free and ran down the corridor, I was about to let Sofia out of the locker, but on reflection, thought she might not be pleased with me. After all I had just met her properly and after seeing how she handled strangers in her bedroom, she didn't seem the damsel in distress type she might start I thought with a smile threaten me with a hairbrush again.

Thinking that I wasn't done punishing them yet, I followed them, allowing an icy path to follow me, it would certainly add some fun to the teenagers' day even if they didn't believe. When we reached another corridor this time I did send an icy blast at them causing them to fall flat on their faces and when they sat up aimed a barge of snowballs at their faces, noticing the fear on their faces when they couldn't locate the source of the snowballs, I thought enough was enough, besides I didn't want to get carried away despite how protective I felt towards Sofia. If they did anything else I could always embarrass them more.

Throughout the day I stopped people bullying Sofia, when I wasn't doing that I was observing her and how people treated her. I noticed that her life the small amount that I had seen so far seemed to reflect my existence to, although people couldn't walk through her obviously, she too drifted through a life where hardly anyone noticed her, people didn't even glance in her direction, never asked for her attention or seem to want her's and the look on her face was very familiar. It was a face I had worn for so many years. A look of disappointment and anguish that people ignored you and fail to notice you, the only difference is that with me they physically couldn't see me and with Sofia they were doing it out of choice.

*Skipping to the evening, end of school.*

Sofia POV

I collapsed on my bed exhausted from a day a school, groaning I thought of all the homework I had to plough through, my own and my stupid stepsisters'. I doubted that I there would be time to get some ice skating done, do all my homework and my stepsisters, as well as wait on my stepmum. Especially if Jack turned up, I would mostly get distracted as we needed to have a few words about school. Luckily my stepmother was pretty predictable in her needs, so hopefully if I was really fast it would leave the evening open. I settled down to do the homework, keeping my ears open for the memorable shriek of my name that often emitted from my stepmother's mouth.

Several hours later I blearily rubbed my eyes, having finally completed the last piece of homework, served dinner, done ridiculous demands from Brianna and Britney, such as pick-up every piece of dust under the sofa with a pair of tweezers, done a double shift at Djanjos and fetched things for my god-dam lazy stepmum. Jack had not turned up yet, I guessed being the guardian of fun held many important responsibilities.

So you can imagine my surprise when I turned around and saw Jack _flying _through my open window. I shrieked and hurled the closest thing to me my heavy, overflowing pencil case, it missed as he ducked at the last moment and my faithful pencil case's content found itself spilling into the garden.

**Trying out a new layout for conversations tell me if it's an improvement. **

"Do you always start a meeting by hurling something at people or is it just me doomed to that fate" Jack asked me with a smile etched on him face.

"In my defence I could barely see your face and besides it's an involuntary reflex"I retorted

Sounding exasperated Jack replied "Oh come one, who else is going fly through a window"

I shot back " _I didn't know you could fly, _I thought-

Jack interrupted-"You thought it was another creepy pervert or something and anyway I can fly"

Unsure of what to say I say the first thing that comes into my head and sarcastically I say" Well you kept that quiet, anything else you can do oh powerful winter spirit"

He laughed at that and replied nonchalantly, ticking them off his fingers " Oh nothing much, just winter storms, snow day, snow balls , ice or frost" breaking off Jack says " You saw most of it when I made a snow day in your bedroom"

I replied icily (**irony), **glaring at him " Speaking of ice, there seemed to be an awful lot of it at school today, you wouldn't have anything to do with that, _Jack" _

Swallowing Jack replied "Look when I saw what those boys were doing to you" he stopped to glare, furrowing his forehead. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

I retorted " I can take care of myself"

This seemed to enrage him and he shouted, gripping his staff "Well you obviously can't! I followed you all day and if it wasn't for me you could have been hurt!"**Okay back to my original layout.**

I was taken back and slightly hurt at his outrage, I mean I knew that the bullies, did hurt me and I was used to it and like I said before sort of need it to make me feel slightly less lonely, but it was none of his business, I turned away from him, until I felt a cold hand gently grip my arm and slowly turned around to face him.

He was inches away from my face I could feel his cold breath sweep across my cheek, see the vein throbbing in his throat and I gazed into the icy blue depth so close to me, strangely I felt my cheeks redden and my pulse quickened. Why was it doing that?

"Look I'm sorry Sofia" Jack's voice softer and sounded ashamed for yelling at me. " I feel protective over you because you're the first person to believe in me for a long time, in fact you the first teenager to believe and that makes you special to me" My throat felt like it was being squeezed shut by an invisible hand and I managed to whisper, something my step-mother told me continuously " But I'm not special"

Jack rolled his eyes and released my arm, waving his arms around, to emphasise the point I suppose. "Of course your special, I mean have you seen your ice-skating and that fact you've managed to live with those leeches of relatives for so many years, that takes strength" he insisted. If only he knew how much I had to put up with, I mustn't tell especially Jack, who went crazy because of bullies. I flinched at the memories, my stepmother had given me. Jack did not seem to notice he was pacing and jumping around the room, seemingly trying to think of an idea of some thought.

"I've got it" Jack shrieked, jumping in the air and clicking his fingers. "How would you like to be the first person to properly fly, would that convince you of how special you are" I considered, wasn't it everybody's dream to fly without being cooped up in an aeroplane and I had often dreamed of soaring through the skies. Doubtfully I say " Um... okay?" "Excellent" Jack crowed triumphantly and before I could react hoisted me onto his back in a piggy back position. "Hold on" he shouted happily.

"I'm not sure-" I started to say, but Jack ran toward my window and jumped. I clung tightly wrapping my arms around his neck and legs round his stomach. Squeezing my eyes shut and screaming, feeling myself plummeting to the ground, the wind whistling through my hair pulling it upwards. "We're going to die!" I screamed. " No we're not I'm a professional" he replied. Through gritted teeth I muttered" Why is that not reassuring" . I heard Jack say "Wind lift us up" and felt us start to glide upwards, after a while when I reasoned we were not going to die, I opened my eyes. My mouth dropped open, I could see the whole world below me, and I could almost reach out and touch the clouds. We were gliding along, Jack's arms were spread out his staff held in one hand, as though he was trying to imitate a bird. Looking up Jack said "You can let go now" I shook my head, no way I might plunge to my death.

Trying to reassure me Jack said " Don't worry I won't let you fall and besides my stomach's starting to hurt with you squashing it so tightly" Charming I thought. Pleading at me with his blue eyes he said " Don't you trust me". Darnit why'd he have to be so cute, grudgingly I unwrapped my legs from his stomach and his neck, quick as a flash Jack grabbed my hand, at its touch my stomach flipped and soon I was flying at an equal level to him. Flying was a brilliant experience, just floating along feeling weight-less, the world at our feet like I could go anywhere, do anything. Jack was grinning at me, he looked so relaxed, so at ease as though he belonged in the sky.

Breaking the awed silence he said " Brilliant isn't it" I barely knew what to say " It's amazing, I don't know what to say" Jack laughed " Your face says it all". Gliding along holding Jack's hand, I felt a peace I hadn't felt for ages. I could feel Jack's pulse beneath my fingers; it seemed to go faster than other people's, weirdly it was going at the same pace as mine exactly in time.

I wanted to stay in that moment forever, flying with a cute boy feeling the happiest I've felt in ages with my troubles left in that house I was a prisoner in.

**Nice and long for people who like lengthy chapters. PLLEEASE review it motivates me so much and I update so much faster when I do. **


End file.
